Love Mega Bytes
by lady song of moonshadows 931
Summary: sam gets a box of something awsome. but insied is the most evil thing in the world to her. will sam love the new ghost? or the old danny?
1. Chapter 1

Sam Manson sat in a throne like floral print chair, with a cheesy cardboard crown at an odd angle on her black hair. Her parents stood across from her, snapping pictures like maniacs. Sam's best friends, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley, sat to her left and right, stuffing their faces with the twelve-layer chocolate birthday cake.

"Honey is everything all right?" said Mr. Manson, wheial his wife continued to take pictures.

"I'm okay Dad'" said Sam through gritted teeth.

"No seriously," said Tucker spitting cake crumbs all over Danny. "Something is wrong. I can tell."

"Is that why you're such a ladies man Tuck?" said Danny, wiping a strand of chocolate drool from his chin.

"Look who's talking!" Tucker retorted, picking his ear with a pinky, then licking icing from it.

"I would, but I don't have a looking glass for you!"

"Looking glass? That is so-"

"Shut up both of you!" Sam interrupted. " Now if you're done being cavemen, I'm going to open my gifts. ALL RIGHT!" A vain throbbed above Sam's left eye.

When no one said a word, Sam grabbed the gift Danny got her, ripped of the bat covered wrapping paper, tore open the flimsy cardboard and peered inside.

"Oh my gothness! Danny, you got me a year's subscription to _INSIDE A GOTH'S MIND! _ This is my tenth year subscribing and they say if you subscribe for ten years the send you a spiked dog collar with your name on the tag and tell you the secret to Goth fashion! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, so much!"

With that Sam jumped up, hugged Danny and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to Tucker's identically wrapped gift, not noticing the violent shade of crimson Danny had turned after the kiss.

" Tucker… you got me a pair of spiked combat boots and matching black lace spiked gloves… THANK YOU. HOW DID YOU KNOW!"

Sam jumped up again, grabbed Tucker in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

" I saw you literally drooling over then in the mall," Tucker's voice came floating out from Sam's armpit, slightly muffled. " Although now I'm thinking I should have gotten you some deodorant!"

" Samantha, now it's time to open you father's and my present." Mrs. Manson's voice came from behind a huge gift covered on clown paper. Sam shuddered at the wrapping paper. She grabbed her fork and ripped off a chunk off the clowns so she could get at the box. Upon opening it Sam fainted. When Sam came to half an hour later, she sat up shaking.

" M…Mom. D…D…Dad. Y…you didn't really get me……?"

" They did." Tucker's voice was a hushed whisper. " They got you the **_ULTMIT GAMING DEVICE IN THE HISTORY IN THE UNIVERSE.._****** They got you…_**A HUNT'SMAN GAMMER 4962! **THERE ARE ONLY 50 IN KNOWN BEING.THEY ARE GOING FOR ABOUT THREE MILLION. AND THAT'S JUST FOR THE SYSTEM. THE GAMES COST FIFTY THOUSAND EACH. YOUR PARENTS GOT YOU THE MOST POPULAR GAME!"_

" Mom…Dad… Why?" Sam was still a little shaky so Danny supported her.

" Well we asked around online, for what was cool now and a young man was nice enough to sell it to us."

" What game?" Sam asked warily.

"They got CHAT MASTER 5000." Danny whispered in her ear. " All it does is let you chat with people across the globe and gossip about things."

" Why would I want to chat with people world wide? I don't even like to chat with you two!" Sam yelled angrily at her parents. " That seems like some thing Paulina would like."

"Sam think," Danny said. "You could chat with Goths world wide. Learn how Asian Goths differ from African Goths. Think of the possibilities."

"Danny the only possibility I see is selling this and then buying something I'll actually use."

Sam's parents were crushed. "Honey we thought you'd like it," said her mother. "And I herd the most popular topic on the CHAT MASTER 5000 is boooys!" She practically sang "boys".

"Mom the only boys I would ever want to talk about are sitting right here." With that declaration Sam threw an arm around both Tuck and Danny. They both turned pink.

" Young lady if you don't try it you father and I won't rest until we find a way to make you allergic to the colors black and purple! So either you get down on your hands and knees and thank us or you log on and start chatting!"


	2. Access Granted

Sam's birthday bash was inevitably over. She had given Danny and Tuck a hurried apology, a promise to call, then shoved them out the double French doors to await the explosion. Samantha didn't have to wait long. Now twenty minute after the forty-five minute scream fest, her ears were still ringing.

Sam was too mad to call Tucker, let alone Danny, so she grabbed the HUNT'SMAN GAMMER 4962 and logged in. When asked to provide a screen name she tapped in, "Lady Lover of DP". Sam gaped at her own stupidity, but she knew no one at her school had a HUNT'SMAN GAMMER 4962. If any one did, it wasn't like any one knew she liked Danny Phantom. Or Danny Fenton. She could just pretend she was Paulina.

With her annoying little accent, her size XS every where but her bust (which Sam thought was fake. No fourteen-year-old girl could have an eleven-inch waist and D boobs.), her perfectly placed mole, her love of Danny Phantom, her pure evilness. Just thinking about her made Sam want to puke. In stead Sam took out her Paullina voodoo doll, and lit it on fire. Coolly she turned on her seventy-inch plasma flat screen TV and turned past all ten thousand channels to get to channel ten thousand and one. This was the channel that showed the cameras in Paullina's. Paullina was lying on her bed complaining about the heat… in the middle of winter.

Sam grinned evilly. She turned back to the HUNT'SMAN GAMMER 4962. It was now asking for her motto. Sam typed out, " Pink must die. Long live the darkness!"

A calm female voice said, " Welcome Lady Lover of DP. You are now a user of CHAT MASTER 5000. Please wait to be logged on." Sam groaned. Satan knew how long that was going to take. "Thank you for waiting. You can now chat world wide."

Just then her CHAT MASTER 5000, bleeped. " Can't Touch This 89, wishes to chat."

" And just where is Can't Touch This 89 from?" asked Sam inquiringly. "What is their real name?"

" Can't Touch This 89 lives in Hong Kong. Can't Touch This 89's name is Wang Chin. Do you wish to accept Can't Touch This 89's invitation to chat?"

" I accept his invite to chat." Sam decided to ask if any Goths in his area had this game and system.

" Hi LloDP. I'm CTT89. What is your fav movie? Your fav book? What kind of poetry do you like? Do you like any one other than DP?"

Sam gaped. That this strange Chinese boy could pry into her life struck her as weird. Then she grinned. " Hi Wang. I'm called Sam. I love the movie DARK BLOOD ON A DARK NIGHT. I like the book BLACK CANDY WITH CARMEL. And I like a guy I like to call, DF. Please answer all these questions your self. I love any kind of black poetry."

"Send message?" asked the CHAT MASTER 5000.

"Send it." ordered Sam.

"Sending."

While Sam was waiting she grabbed the book BLACK CANDY WITH CARMEL. She read the first couple words, " Darkness fell in a world of shadows…", when Wang's reply beeped at her. Smiling she read his reply.

**150 miles away……**

A shadowed figure was browsing the names of people with an account on CHAT MASTER 5000. When he came across the newest member, his white teeth flashing under heavily eye lined, blue eyes.

" Now this should be interesting." The man said in a deep sexy voice. "But I have to find just the right minion to help me."


	3. Who Is Mr Sexy Voice?

HI. I'M TAT THE AUTHOR. DID ANY ONE GEUSS WHO THE MYSTERY VOICE IS? AND F.Y.I. I DON'T THINK THE GUY IS SEXY. JUST HIS VOICE. AND I AM NOT CRAZY! ENJOY! B Some where in Wisconsin……… 

Vlad Masters sat behind a twelve-foot elephant ivory desk, on a chair covered in snow leopard fur and filled with spotted owl feathers. This room commanded power. Vlad himself wore the power like a cloak over his gorilla cape and ocelot suit. His tie was tiger and his shoes were alligator hide.

He was hunched over a game system. The HUNT'SMAN GAMMER 4962. As the creator of this exceptional system, he felt it was his duty to the newest member of his best selling game a unique welcome. After all, her boyfriend had caused him unholy amounts of grief. And if Danny Phantom was out of the picture with girl troubles that would leave maddie Fenton free for a better man then that baboon she had married. The better man being him of naturally. Now, Vlad Masters was waiting for his newest ghost henchmen. The ghost in question fazed through the door.

" Honestly, use the door like a regular person." Vlad thundered. The ghost blushed deep emerald then fazed back through the door. He returned opening the door before him and closing it behind him.

" Mr. Plasmius, I am not a regular person," said the ghost henchman. "For I am Nicolai Technus, master of all technology!"

Bum-bum-buuuuummmmmmdramatic music 

**Amity Park 8:39:18…19…20…21, Fenton Household, 3 Hours After Sam's Party**

Danny Fenton paced his room restlessly. He was waiting for a phone call from the girl he loved…Paullina. She had known he was going to Sam's party and, wanting to prove she could take any boy from any girl, she told Danny she would call.

A breath of exasperated air escaped Danny's thin lips. Fazing his arm in to immaterialness, Danny reached down to the fridge to grab a cola. Instead, by accident he grabbed his dad's emergency ham. Seeing what he had grabbed and noticing it was green, Danny fazed down to the lab and threw it in the ghost zone for the ghost guard dog. On his way back up to his room he got his cola. He cracked open the pop, sipped, and grimaced. Stale, he thought. I wish I was Clockwork so I could make a tiny time portal and go back to when this soda was fresh. He looked at the label on the soda and blanched. This company went out of business twenty years ago! Danny thought, outraged. So why does he still have it?

" Danny, Jazz." Jack Fenton yelled up the stairs. "Did either of you take the can of cola that was in here? Because it wasn't cola." Danny looked at the can in his hands and turned green. As he rushed to the bathroom, he heard his dad say, "It was ecto goo."

Retching in the bathroom, Danny heard every word his dad said. He turned around to wash his mouth out in the sink, so he missed when his blown cookies floated up in the air and out the window, glowing lime green.

But the people of Amity Park saw it. When a little bit fell on the mayor, he made it Public Enemy # 2 right after Invis'o Bill. He even hired Maddie and Jack Fenton to get rid of it. But all Jack did was make his son's barf explode over Casper High, drenching the meandering childrens


	4. Love First Text

Sam lay curled on her bed, the huge smile never leaving her face as she talked to Six + NineLuv, a girl from Africa, who was a preppy gothic. She also loved a guy who drooled over a human Barbie doll. "But she won't be a Barbie for long :."

Sam giggled, rather like a preppy herself. Her game beeped. "Newest member Mr. Sexy Voice wishes to chat."

" Where is he from?" Sam asked curious.

"Mr. Sexy Voice is from Calamity Ave. Do you wish to chat?" Calamity Ave? thought Sam. Isn't it that town about 10 miles north of here. So he might know me. Oh well.

"What is his motto?"

" 'I'm to sexy for any girl but you.' "

"So he's a hottie?"

"Yes. Do you wish to chat?"

"Sure. Send him this message though. ' Hey dude! What's up my homie G?' "

"Hey baby. You got a boyfriend, or can I steal you away from DP?"

OMG his voice is sexy. Sam thought. But it is so familiar. Oh well he sounds hot!

"Sam? You still there?"

"Yah Mr. Sexy Voice. I'm still here. And ready for any thing. **;-)**"

" Any thing????"

"Any thing. So …… do you have a girlfriend? And if so …can I win you from her? Flirty wink"

" No I'm single…at least for now…after this chat I hope not to be. Blows kiss. So maybe you would be interested in coming to the Calamity High Halloween Dance? It's a costume dance so… maybe? It's okay if you don't want to, it's just I've dated every girl in my school and I want a hot date to make them jealous."

"Oh well see the thing is…………sure I'd love to go! Who or what will you be dressing up as?"

"Maybe we could go as a couple costume…I'll go as that Frankenstein…and you can come as the Bride of Frankenstein."

"Sure sounds great. So when is the dance?"

"The dance is next Friday. You know we could go on a date before the dance…to get to know one another."

"Great! Oh, I know this fabulous restaurant called Song of the Heart. I'll pay. Meet you there tomorrow night at 7?"

"Cool see you then. Can't wait! Hang on a sec?……. My mom says I can do that but I need to go right now. Bye sweet cakes!" And he singed off. Sam listened to their conversation three times. Then she saved the chat, singed off herself and rolled over on her bed. Staring up at the lavender canopy, Sam sighed happily. She realized what she had done and sat bolt up right. Screaming, Sam raced down the stairs.

"Mom!" Sam yelled as she ran down the many flights. "You and I need to go shopping for something other than black or purple! I want something pink or red. A dress. With ruffles, filmy fabric, sequins, slits up the skirt, and cleavage. I think I need a new bra the only kind I have now is sports, and that just flattens me out, I most definitely need to wash out my hair dye, and a makeover wouldn't hurt. Help me. I want to become the daughter you always wanted. The more expensive the better. Can I wear your ruby necklace, your opal earrings, your diamond tiara, your emerald ring and Grandma's pearl bracelet? I have a date with a guy who knows nothing about me and I don't want him to think I'm weird! And can someone please set a reservation at the Song of the Heart restaurant for two tomorrow at 7?"

In the study, her parents looked at one another.

"Our little girl is growing up," whispered Mr. Manson, tears in his eyes.

"So she is," Mrs. Manson whispered back. In a louder voice she called back at Sam, "Honey get your coat. Speaking of which, you could use a mink coat. Mine is much to big for in the bust."

"I wouldn't be so sure Mom. I normally bind my chest flat. But my own mink coat sounds nice. And maybe since I'm fifteen, I could get a thong?" By now Sam stood in the doorway.

" Oh Sam. You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that. Would a fur-rimmed thong be best? Or something else?"

" Could I have a baby harp seal thong studded with diamonds?"

" Honey it's not like you to want fur anything, especially not harp seal because they are endangered."

"So? If all this guy wants to do is get in my pants, and does so successfully, I want him to know I am powerful. So powerful as to be able to get around the law. And any way do we or do we not have a harp seal reserve in Canada. Just take one from there and if any one asks just tell them it died form an infected cut in it's flipper and you cremated it because it was the first baby your seals made. It's not that hard."

Her parents started at her, open mouthed.

"I didn't think you could make me any more happy, Sam," her mother said. " But you just did. I'll tell James to bring around the limo. You and I are going to make you beautiful. And thirty minutes in a tanning bed could do wonders for you."

Sam sighed with happiness. _Mr. Sexy Voice,_ she thought. _You had better be ready for the hottest date of your life._


	5. Sexy Sam

**FENTONS HOUSE, NEXT DAY, 6:15 P.M.**

Danny and Tucker sat on the floor of Danny's room talking. "So would you go out with Ember if she didn't hate you and if she wasn't a ghost?" Tuck inquired with a wicked smirk.

"Oh no way. Okay would you, if Sam showed up right now looking really hot, go out with her?"

"No way. I like Valerie, man. Anyway that's just nasty, even thought she did look fine at the school dance." Just then the doorbell rang.

"Let Jazz get it. It's probably not for us any way." Tucker nodded his agreement.

"Danny get down here, the door is for you," Jazz called up the stairs. Danny sighed and phased his head through the floor to see who it was. Upside down, Danny's jaw rose a couple inches. When he flipped back up, his jaw hung down in disbelief.

"Dude, who is it?" Tucker asked, scared by the look on Danny's face.

"Some really, really, really hot blond in a red ruffled dress with a butt-load of gems dangling from everything. And she's got huge boobs. She looks better than Paullina any day."

"Let's go meet her!!!!" Tucker jumped up and flung open the door of Danny's room to reveal the gorgeous blond.

"Hey Tuck. Hi Danny," said the goddess in a very familiar voice. A thump told Danny, without looking that Tucker had fainted.

"Sam?" Danny's voice cracked. "Is that you?"

"Yah. I have a date tonight, and I was hoping you and Tucker would wish me good luck." She paused and looked at Danny closer. "Danny, you all right? You look like you did when Ember cast that love spell on you."

" Huh? Oh yah I'm fine. I've just never seen you like this. And this is a kinda personal question but did you get implants?"

" Oh…my…god." Sam said looking from her chest to Danny's slack jawed face. " Daniel Fenton you are the only boy in Casper High immature enough to notice that kind of thing and ask about it!"

"Hey Danny," said Tucker, sitting up, his eyes closed in bliss. "I had a great dream. I dreamt that Sam got a boob job!" Tucker opened his eyes, saw Sam and screamed, "SAM! YOU GOT A BOOB JOB!"

"Danny. Tucker. I DID NOT GET A BOOB JOB!!! It's just I hate my breasts, so I tape them."

" Yah," said Tucker, unable to tear his eyes away from Sam's chest. "But did you die your hair? And sit in a tanning booth for a couple hours?"

" You are both so stupid," said Sam standing and heading for the door. " I just came here hoping for a good luck and you guys obsess over the fact that I have real breasts. Danny I came here to tell you some thing but you are so stupid, I've changed my mind."

"Wait Sam," said Danny grabbing for Sam's hand but accidentally grabbing her butt. "Sorry. What did you want to tell me?"

" I was going to tell you I love you, you big idiot." Sam started to cry, making her make-up run. "I've loved you for six years and you have never known or even asked or guessed." With that she threw herself into Danny's arms and sobbed full heartedly.

" Come on Sam," said Danny gently stroking her hair. "I'll fly you home."

"No Danny. I don't want to be alone. I want to be with you."

Danny smiled and whispered, "I've always loved you too. And I've guessed you like me but I wanted you to tell me yourself." Sam looked up into Danny's sky blue eyes and smiled through her tears. She leaned forward hoping Danny would meet her halfway. He did and they shared a tender kiss. Than Sam feeling happier that she ever had, and just a little daring, slipped her tongue into Danny's virgin mouth.

What ensued was a night of passion that proved Danny and Sam shared a bond that no one, human or ghost could understand. And Tucker watched the whole thing, a dangle of drool never ending rolling from his mouth.


End file.
